


hear the whispers (it's the roar of a dragon)

by Alara16



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alara16/pseuds/Alara16
Summary: At the beginning, there were six Dragon Gods.Then there were only five. Kuroko Tetsuya always knew there was something strange about him. Something that set him apart from his friends. Finding out that he has been blessed by a mostly forgotten and thought-to-be dead god was just the cherry on top the cake.





	

_At the beginning, there was only the Universe._

_They -for it was neither male nor female- saw the vast emptiness of the space, and thought about all it could be and wasn't, all it was and should be. And after a second or an eternity, for time was a concept that did not exist yet in this plane of existence, the Universe reached out into the unknown._

_From the bowels of darkness, the Dragon Gods emerged._

_The firstborn was the Red Dragon, who was named Akairyuu by the Universe. He created the Heavens for him and his brothers to live, a place to call their home. But their home was dark, and the Dragon wished for it to end. And so he lifted a clawed hand to his face and plucked one of his golden eyes out, breathing fire into it and creating a grand ball of flames and light that he sent to the sky._

_And thus there was Heaven, and Light._

_Second went the Green Dragon, called Ryokuryuu,_   _who saw what his older brother had done and wanted to offer a gift of equal value to the Universe that created them. He shed the scales from his left hand and watched as grass sprung from those the moment they reached the ground, tress growing tall and flowers blooming from the now rich soil, creating a verdant paradise that glowed with life._

_And thus the Earth was born._

_In third, there came the Purple Dragon, Shiunryuu, who, like his brothers, wanted to add to the creation. He watched the ball of light and fire the eldest had cast upon the sky, and thought about how tiring it must be, to shine so brightly all the time, without any help. And so he took one of his own fangs and crushed it into fine powder, breathing out dragonfyre and turning it liquid silver, which he molded with his claws into a form that pleased him._

_And thus the Moon was added to the sky._

_The fourth was the Blue Dragon Konryuu, who was enchanted by the Earth, and wished to create a kingdom of his own that could rival that of his older brother. He sliced his own godly flesh with a claw, and watched his blood pour from the wound and fall from the Heavens and onto the Green Dragon's Earth, twisting paths into the ground and forming rivers and creeks and whole oceans._

_And thus the Sea was created_

_The fifth god Kiryuu, the Yellow Dragon, marveled at the Sea, the Earth, and the Heaven. But he saw that the world his brothers created did not change, nor evolve. The Sun and Moon shared the sky at the same time, the Sea was still, and the Earth did not die so it could be born again. And so he puffed up his chest, and breathed out wind instead of fire, blowing the leaves and flowers away so new ones could take their place, agitating the Sea so its waters would never be placid again and separating the Moon from the Sun._

_And thus Time was established._

_Last, but definitely not least, there was the sixth god, the youngest and smallest and most beloved of them all, who opened his eyes to a world that was already deemed perfect._

_His name was Kuroryuu, the Black Dragon._

_His brothers welcomed him warmly into Heaven, and he played hide-and-seek among the clouds with Akairyuu, helped Ryokuryuu care for the forests, went swimming into the waters and chase fish with Konryuu, slept curled up beneath the gentle gaze of Shiunryuu and raced across the skies with Kiryuu, their innocent laughter the most beautiful song in existence._

_And even though he was happy, he also felt like he owned the Universe, to add something of his own making to this beautiful, beautiful world. His brothers would hush him, telling him there was no need and to rest._

_"You are so small," they would say, dragging him closer to their sides. "What could you offer? This world is already perfect."_

_The last Dragon would nod and obey his brothers, but the knowledge he had to put his own mark in this world never left his heart. And so, one night -for such a thing existed now, with Moon and Time in place- he left the pile where they all slept together, slithering away from under Akairyuu's claws and Kiryuu's and Konryuu's tails wrapped around his lithe body, tiptoeing around the other two._

_First, he went down to the Earth, and scooped a bit of the ground with his claws. Then he traveled to the Sea, gathering water so he could add to the soil and mold it like clay. He flew towards the Sun and caught a flame so his creation would have a spark of life, and then let it rest under the Moon, bathing in its gentle beams. He lifted a claw to the wind and snatched a bit of Time, so he could watch his creation grow through the seasons and learn._

_For the whole night he shaped his gift, and before dawn broke through the horizon, bringing the beginnings of a new day, the Last Dragon tore out a piece of his own heart, and put it into his beloved creation, so that they would always be tied together._

_And thus Man walked the earth for the first time._

_The world was complete._  

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuki watched with wide eyes, hiding behind a pillar inside the shrine, as a dragon stumbled towards the Sacred Jewel resting on the altar.

The great beast wobbled a bit before his front legs gave out under him. It strained to stand up, only to come crashing down again, a pained groan leaving a mouth full of teeth. Its serpentine body was more than ten feet long and half of that in width, covered by onyx-colored scales that glistened under the torches' flickering light. Two long white horns adorned the top of its forehead, curving around it, and she could see eagle-like talons scratching the wooden floor under the dragon's big paws. A silvery-white stripe of fur ran from its crown all the way to the tip of its tail, which coiled and twitched on the floor.

Lightning from the storm outside illuminated the inside of the temple, and the offerings Tetsuki carried in her arms fell with a crash.

She hadn't noticed it before because of the color of the scales. But now she could see it clear as daylight.

The dragon was covered in wounds.

Gruesome things, varying in all kinds, from deep bite marks on its shoulders and neck to bleeding slashes running down his sides; it looked like it had just come out of a battlefield.

And it was looking at her now.

Realization hit her when their eyes met, and the young priestess fell to her knees, forehead touching the floor. "Kuroryuu-sama..." she whispered in awe, prostrating herself to the Last Dragon God whose shrine her family has taken care of for generations.

The Dragon God shuffled, his tail sweeping the ground lazily before nudging at her. Alarmed, Tetsuki looked up.

Kuroryuu gazed at her serenely, before turning his head to look at the altar where the Sacred Jewel stood. He repeated the movement several time until Tetsuki understood what he was trying to say.

"You want... your Jewel, Kuroryuu-sama?"

The god nodded, inching closer to the altar before lying still, completely spent. The priestess hurried to the front, gently lifting the obsidian stone from the red cushion. The moment her fingers grazed over the Sacred Jewel, it warmed her skin, seeming to purr under her touch like it was a living thing. Her shocked gasp echoed inside the silent shrine and she had to be nudged again by the Dragon God to get her moving. Tetsuki knelt by Kuroryuu's head, letting the glass-like stone fall in an open, clawed paw.

"Here it is Kuroryuu-sama," the young priestess said softly, and then, in a moment of boldness, her hand reached out and began caressing the Dragon God's scaled jaw, paying no mind to the blood or the mouth that could swallow her hand whole at the blink of an eye. "I hope this will be able to help you, my Lord."

The god looked at her curiously, ivory claws closing around the Obsidian. Slitted eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the gentle petting and pressing his head more firmly against the woman's stomach, almost burying his head in her lap.

She gasped when a deep, ancient voice spoke directly in her mind.

_Thank you._

A bright light surrounded both woman and dragon, and when it was gone, Kuroko Tetsuki laid on the floor unconscious, Kuroryuu gone, and the Black Dragon's Sacred Jewel glowing softly in the palm of her hand.

She would wake up in the morning, nearly dismiss everything as a strange dream had it not been for the spilled offerings behind one of the pillars, the scratch marks left by something big on the floor and the Obsidian still warm in her blood-stained hand. She would return to her husband's arms with this tale, and both of them would spend the next week praying at the shrine for Kuroryuu's health. Their concern and fear would be overshadowed however, by the news of Tetsuki's pregnancy.

Nine months later, the priestess of the village's Black Dragon Shrine would give birth to a small, frail-looking boy the new parents named Kuroko Tetsuya.

No one but his mother noticed the way the baby's eyes glowed ice-blue.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who reads Cry Wolf, don't worry. That story is still my priority. I just got tired of having this taking up space and collecting dust in my pc. Please, don't expect frequent updates of this one. I have no idea if it will even get finished.


End file.
